An apparatus of this type has already been developed and actually works satisfactorily. However, it has been noticed that the machined tooth flanks have often grooves or the like, the cause for which was at first not understood. The inventors have found that the reason for this problem occurs during dressing of the tool. In particular, where diamond corns project out of the collective, then recesses are produced on the tool which in turn produce elevations on the workpiece surface. Similarly, where the abrasive surface of the tool has elevations produced by the collective, recesses are produced on the workpiece flank.
Therefore, a basic purpose of the invention was to overcome the described problem, or to mitigate it, and thus to improve the surface of the resulting workpieces.